Batracotoxina
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Un veneno regado en sus paladares, el gusto por lo tóxico y la certidumbre que hagan lo que hagan, se sentirán mal. / fem FrUk
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ninguna nación me pertenece, todos son de Himaruya.

 ** _Título:_** Batracotoxina

 ** _Resumen:_** Un veneno regado en sus paladares, el gusto por lo tóxico y la certidumbre que hagan lo que hagan, se sentirán mal.

 ** _Pareja:_** FrUK.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Esto es un yuri. Así que algunos o la mayoría de los personajes han sufrido un cambio de sexo.

Otra advertencia, esta historia tiende a irse al rated M, así que… tengan precaución.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

—¿Cuándo volverán?

Françoise sonrió un poco y la volvió a besar en los labios, cerró la puerta tras de ella y le susurro coquetamente:

—No estarán en días, cher. Deja de preguntar lo mismo.

Ella arrugó las cejas por un momento, mientras la otra le implantaba otro beso y sus manos ansiosas jugueteaban por su espalda. La odiaba. Odiaba estar aquí, en ese lugar de mierda. Maldecía conocer el cuarto, el color de las paredes y las mascotas.

La simple aura del lugar le daba asco. Sentía nauseas al estar aquí, de estar con ella.

Había una leve canción que resonaba, estaba en un volumen tal que no podía descifrar en qué idioma estaba. Sabía que la reconocía, pero no recordaba de dónde.

Françoise comenzó a besarla por el cuello, casi exigiéndole un poco más de atención, algo más de acción. Alice quiso negarle, quiso apartarse y hablar de esto. Estaba harta. La situación esta se había repetido tantas veces que ya era un sufrimiento. Para colmo era ella quien acedía, la que sin importarle nada le correspondía y comenzaba a despojarla de sus ropas.

Solo cuando Françoise se separó de ella e hizo una mueca, pudo volver a pensar correctamente.

Ella era un veneno.

—¿Pasa algo, mon amour? Estas pensativa y eso no me agrada.

La francesa aún se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

—Estoy cansada, rana. Ya no puedo más con este absurdo juego. Quiero…

—¿Terminarlo de una vez por todas? —resopló—. Siempre dices eso y mira, yo ya te dije, si quieres dejarlo deja de visitarme cuando estoy sola.

En ese momento ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ingresar a la casa. Alice la siguió sin pensar mucho, mientras fruncía el ceño insultada con esas palabras. La canción se pudo escuchar mucho mejor, pero ahora sus ojos y mente solo prestaban atención a la persona que iba de un lado a otro, sacudiendo su pelo y balanceando sus caderas.

—Lo dices como si tuviera la culpa. ¿Quién me saluda con un maldito beso en la boca?

—Yo lo hago porque sé que eso es lo que quieres.

—Puedo ir a buscarte por otras razones.

—¿Cómo cuáles?, ¿visitarlo?

—Sí, visitarlo. Ahora solo le iré a ver, ya no te buscaré. ¿Sabes? Ahora estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Me han contado eso...

Alice quiso reír cuando vio la expresión de ella. Tenía la clara muestra de no estar contenta con lo dicho y eso le hacía sentir muy bien. Quería que por fin entienda que ella no estará para siempre a su disposición, que también va a ser la amante.

Quería ver la molestia en su rostro.

—Deja decirte que no entiendo tus gustos, pero bueno. —Hizo una mueca con sus labios, casi parecía hacer un puchero y luego se encogió de hombros apartando su mirada—. ¿Para qué viniste entonces?

—A despedirme.

—Bien, ahora vete. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Hace poco parecía que no estabas ocupada —se burló.

—Bueno, hace poco pensaba que quería hacer algo interesante, pero ahora parece tan aburrido que me niego a participar en eso.

Nunca pudo entender muy bien a Françoise, sus acciones y sus palabras no coordinaban, jamás lo hicieron. Por eso la detestaba tanto. Pero debía aceptar que tampoco entendía las suyas, pues al verla enojada, con esa mueca, se le hizo —tal y como la primera vez que la vio— simplemente bella.

La tomó de su barbilla con cierta brusquedad y le robó un beso. Françoise se sorprendió por sus actos, pero aún molesta se apartó de ella luego de unos segundos.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Ahora me dirás que a pesar que tienes pareja aun así me deseas? ¿Qué ahora quieres sexo de despedida? —sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora?

Alice dudo por unos segundos. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ella, que sabía que podía conseguir todo lo que quería simplemente al sonreír o revolver sus pestañas coquetas. Françoise, la más despreciable mujer que había tenía la desgracia de conocer y hablar. La fémina que más odiaba del planeta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de odiarla y mucho más, se encontró simplemente viéndola —jamás podía apartarle la mirada por mucho tiempo— y examinando su rostro, su sonrisa. Sus ojos.

La canción de fondo se había acabado, aquella canción que —si ella se hubiera dado cuenta— había destruido pero comenzado todo este juego absurdo. Era un vals. Uno especial para Françoise.

—Te lo daré —susurró Françoise en su oído— Te daré lo que quieras de mí ahora. Así que… dime rápido o sino vete.

Sus manos ya estaban puestas en sus caderas y su mente se nubló de nuevo. Sin pensarlo le suspiró en el oído una palabra tonta, una que algunas veces había gemido durante el sexo. Algo que en verdad quería, pero sabía que jamás tendría. Ese simple _«_ Todo» salió de sus labios y cuando vio la cara de la francesa sorprendida, pero aun así juguetona, deseo no haber dicho eso. Molesta y nerviosa la volvió a besar.

No quería oír, de nuevo, la negación que al final tendría.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Esta historia no comienza aquí, esto es como el futuro, se mostrara lo que pasó para que llegue a este punto. No pienso dar muchas explicaciones aquí, la verdad, pero solo diré la historia no es feliz —el final no lo sé, debo pensarlo mejor… no quiero decirles como acabara— y toca muchos temas muy diversos.

Solo quiero decirles una cosa, en ese fic estará Alice punk.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 1._**

* * *

Sus ojos se entreabrieron gracias a los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. No tenía ganas de levantarse y hasta estaba muy dispuesta a dormirse de nuevo; era arrullada por una canción incierta, murmurada por unos labios cerrados. Su consciencia estaba nublada, y para ganar algo más de comodidad se acurrucó de mejor posición; fue ahí cuando la vio.

Entre sus manos llevaba un cepillo y delicadamente lo iba pasando por sus cabellos. La mujer estaba de perfil, así que también pudo notar como el cigarrillo en sus labios iba devorándose poco a poco, su mente aún cansada no pudo hacer ninguna mueca por ese hecho. Lo más resaltante de todo ella, era que estaba desnuda, la piel blanca podía verse en cada centímetro. Sus piernas bien formadas, sus pechos que se asomaban, el vientre plano. Alice no pudo evitar verla como la primera vez, atesorar cada uno de sus movimientos y tan solo desear quedarse en cama para observarla.

Sin embargo Françoise había roto el encanto cuando dejó de peinarse y se levantó de la silla, sin importarle nada, se asomó a la ventana y sacó el venenoso tabaco por su boca. La francesa se movía como si llevara ropa, no le interesaba que alguien más le viera, parecería como que quisiera que todo el mundo la supiera hermosa. Que todo el mundo la deseara en su cama.

Ante las ideas ella frunció las cejas y pensó: _«_ _¿Cómo he podido ser como el montón? ¿Ser parte de la interminable lista de ella?_ _»_

Toda esta situación con Françoise había tenido un comienzo que, según Alice, era como una parodia de mal gusto, que desató el relato de su relación tortuosa y que al fin iba a terminar por ella. Después de tanto juego sin sentido, ella le iba a dar un límite. Iba a acabar con todo.

Su mente ya estaba casi despierta, pero se mantuvo en cama, cerrando los parpados para no verla y disimular dormir.

Su historia tonta había empezado con su ceño fruncido, su hermano sonriente y sus padres eufóricos. Y sin embargo, en ese día no fue la primera vez que la vio, pero si fue cuando demostró tener los roces agrios que mantendrían hasta el final.

Aquella vez ella no debería haber estado ahí, tenía que estar con sus amigos y banda, en un pub donde tocarían diversas bandas. Tenía la oportunidad de debutar ahí, sin embargo por haberse olvidado un tonto paraguas y la torrencial lluvia que se avecinaba, tuvo que pasar por su casa y, ahí, quedarse atrapada por una reunión familiar que ella no sabía que había.

Su madre, una vez entró, le había gritado por la tardanza y eso ocasionó que Alice respondiera que no era su problema a qué hora había llegado, pues ella ya era grande y no necesitaba controles. Antes que su progenitora le respondiera y su caos aumentara —como siempre lo hacía— su padre y hermano las detuvieron.

Fue ahí cuando Alice, al ver a todos sus hermanos y —sobre todo— a su padre, supo que hubiera estado muy cerca de evitar algo importante para la familia. Sinceramente no le interesaba, pero se salvó de recibir riñas por un mes.

Tomó un poco de aire e intentó aclarar a sus padres la importante fecha que era, lo grandioso que sería si la dejaran ir. Tanto como su mamá como su papá no les prestaron atención suficiente y solo demandaron con que se quedara. De mala gana —y con ciertas amenazas de castigos— ella se quedó.

Scott y su novia —la perra con la que había estado saliendo por un año— estaban sentados juntos. Su hermano pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, haciendo que ambos se acercaran mucho y se vieran felices. Alice sintió ganas de vomitar. Toda su familia estaba alrededor de ellos. Sus padres sentados en el sofá, los dos gemelos parados por los costados, Roy y ella estaban en otro lado, con sillas que los separaban un poco.

—Ahora que todos están aquí, podemos darles las noticias –dijo un sonriente Scott que dejó de abrazar a su novia y la tomó por la mano, mostrando así el anillo que ella llevaba—. Nos vamos a casar.

Todos los Kirkland tuvieron expresiones diferentes.

Los gemelos dieron una leve mueca de decepción —gustaban de la novia de Scott y hasta se le habían declarado una vez, antes que saliera con su hermano— la señora Kirkland dio una exclamación de sorpresa que intento tapar con la mano, el señor Kirkland dio una gran sonrisa feliz y casi orgulloso. Roy, su hermano mayor, solo intercambio miradas con Scott, de seguro sabiendo de ante mano la noticia. Y Alice solo frunció las cejas.

Sin tardar mucho todos le felicitaron a la pareja, les abrazaron y preguntaron un poco más acerca de su compromiso. En ese momento Alice se olvidó de su banda, de la tormenta de afuera y de su enojo por quedarse ahí. Toda la rabia se centró en la decisión de su hermano y, con más ganas, en la perra.

—¿Y no son muy jóvenes para casarse?

Su pregunta calló a los demás y todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella.

—No, no lo creo. —Respondió su hermano de forma tan sencilla, que Alice de nuevo se molestó.

—Entonces dime ¿Embarazaste a la perra para que quieras casarte?

—¡Alice!

Su madre estaba furiosa, su padre igual, así que no era de extrañar que ambos, a dúo, le hayan gritado eso. Scott frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestar, pero no tuvo oportunidad. La perra levantó la mano en señal que se calmaran y luego sus ojos azules se centraron en ella.

—Chéri, disculpa si te decepciono al decirte que no estoy embarazada, sin embargo debo aclarar que me apena mucho que no te tomes a bien lo de mi matrimonio —una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su maldito rostro—. Debe ser duro saber que su hermano, tan solo cinco años mayor, está estableciendo su vida y quizás ya no estén tan juntos como antes, lo entiendo, así que te perdono por el arrebato que tuviste hace poco.

Sus padres suspiraron aliviados ante eso, aunque seguían enojados. La señora y el señor Kirkland tenían la tonta fantasía que la puta francesa era una mujer educada y fina, uno de los mejores partidos que había para su hijo; tal vez el mejor. Así que cualquier acto para enfadar a la chica o hacerle pensar que su casa era un lugar hostil, enfurecía a los dos de maneras que Alice no creía posibles.

Por otra parte la perra acarició el hombro de su novio para calmarlo, pues Scott aun llevaba el ceño fruncido. Su hermano de seguro le pegaría por su comentario después, ahora parecía feliz por el comportamiento tan delicado y comprensivo que su zorra novia tuvo.

Sin embargo con las claras muestras de enojo por gran parte de su familia, Alice se encontró abriendo la boca para defenderse por el comentario estúpido y del insulto disimulado que le había dado. Pero cuando ya había formulado las primeras silabas en su mente, Roy le acarició —golpeó— distraídamente su cabeza, lo que significaba que él ordenaba calma. Su hermano mayor no hablaba mucho, pero de igual forma era alguien para tener respeto. Así que ella se encontró gruñendo molesta y cerrando la boca.

La ira burbujeaba en ella, puesto que la novia de su hermano jamás le había agradado y ahora sabía nunca lo haría. Aunque en realidad no tenía motivos reales para su odio —ellas no se hablaban, tan solo intercambiaron dos o tres palabras—, pero de cierta forma cuando la veía solo encontraba a una mujer tonta y delicada, que solo se preocupaba por cosas banales; tal y como fue la primera vez que la vio, con esa tonta y absurda tiara plateada.

Cuando Scott había salido con ella, Alice siempre supuso que era solo por su cuerpo y que rápidamente se cansaría de una mujer que lo único que tiene en su cabeza era como cuidarse la piel. Jamás sospecho que llegarían a durar un año —ella a veces se burlaba de su relación con sus amigos, afirmando que solo estaban juntos por el sexo— y mucho menos que llegaran a la instancia tonta de contraer matrimonio.

¡Su hermano tan solo tenía veinticinco, por amor a la reina! ¡No podía hacer tal estupidez solo por el sexo!

La reunión siguió sin más inconvenientes. Sus padres brindaros y siguieron hablando.

Después de una hora —o menos— Alice decidió tener suficiente de toda esa cháchara y se excusó para irse. Sus padres estaban muy felices como para importarles la huida de la chica rebelde que, al final y al cabo, hacía lo que quisiera; también puede ser que se alegraran que ella se decidiera ir y así asegurarse de no presenciar otra mala palabra. Sus otros hermanos estaban hablando entre sí, por lo que no lograron escucharla y aunque así fuera, a ellos les valía que lo hiciera.

Con algo de felicidad de poderse ir, comenzó a levantarse con la intención de llamar a sus amigos para informarles que al fin la soltaron y que si era no era muy tarde para ir a debutar. Nadie le estaba viendo, nadie excepto con la maldita perra quien después de hacer un gesto, volteó la mirada a su prometido y le susurró algo. Alice no le importaba lo que le dijera, así que siguió su camino hasta la puerta sin ver la gran sonrisa que se asomaba por la cara de su hermano.

—Oh, cierto. Alice, antes de que te vayas, tenemos otra noticia para ti.

Ella gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Queremos que seas nuestra dama de honor.

* * *

Bien… em… ¿Quieren algo más largo?

Quiero decirles que tengo sueño, joder, pero que no pude dejar de escribir esta parte porque me mataba no hacerlo. Pero también quiero aclarar que no creo que los capítulos pasen de este límite, me di cuenta que los capítulos largos me alteran y al final siempre los dejo incompletos, así que —y como no quiero dejarlo en hiatus— van a ser cortos.

Un punto que quiero aclarar es que el comienzo da apertura a toda la historia —mi profesora de literatura me dijo que así se hace, por lo que le sigo el consejo— y los próximos capítulos ya solo se narrara lo que pasó luego y así.

El comienzo, sin embargo, está inspirado en el libro "La gata" de Collete. Cuando leí ese libro y, sobretodo, esa parte me dije "debo hacer esto para mi FrUk". Leí la parte como tres o cuatro veces después de acabar el libro. Quizás no esta tan bien como el libro lo hizo, pero ciertamente estoy satisfecha con mi narración así —aunque lo repetí como tres veces y luego tuve que hacer que las demás narración calzara con la primera y… sí, tuve que editar mucho para esto—.

En fin, espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Noruega:_** Lucía Bondevik.

 ** _Rumanía:_** Valise (¿alguien me ayuda con un apellido?)

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

* * *

 ** _Lluvia_**

* * *

Recordaba que, cuando era una niña, si uno de sus hermanos le decía noticias que no eran de su agrado, ella fruncía el ceño y negaba haberlo oído. Se tapaba los oídos y comenzaba a tararear cualquier canción o ritmo que supiera. Eso lo hacía para evitar el desencanto que sentía al saberlo realidad.

La primera vez que ella recordaba haber hecho tal cosa, fue cuando tenía un conejo de mascota. Era una hembra peluda y regordeta. El pelaje sedoso y ampuloso, le hacía adorable para acariciar. La había criado ella sola cuando apenas tenía siete años. Le daba de comer y limpiaba sus desperdicios; la cuidó tan bien que su madre se había quedado impresionada.

Menta, como se llamaba, se había vuelto su mejor amiga de esa época, sin embargo un día tan solo desapareció.

Ella, pese a ser pequeña, la buscó por todos lados: en el patio trasero, en la casa de los vecinos, en su propia morada, en su cuarto. Menta no estaba por ninguna parte. Al pasar un año uno de sus hermanos, Brian, en medio de un riña escupió que sabía que le había pasado a su mascota. Brian era menor que ella por un año y aun así disfrutaba el mentirle, por ello Alice algo recelosa —pero un poco alegre— preguntó qué había sucedido con su mejor amiga.

En ese momento Alice se había imaginado que su coneja había tenido un esposo, unos hijos y, para ese entonces, nietos. Esperaba también que estuviera viva, para al menos ir a verla en su madriguera. Sin embargo, Brian mostró un rostro de preocupación y quizás culpa al verla tan feliz, dudo muchos minutos el decirle algo, hasta intentó evitar el tema y seguir jugando. La insistencia de ella no le dejó salirle son la suya, así que logró que su hermano soltara en un susurro la realidad: la coneja había muerto.

Quizás hubiera sido algo más tranquilo saberla vieja y con una muerte natural, hasta hubiera sido mejor que la hubieran atropellado, pero en cambio recibió la noticia que una vecina —la mujer amable que siempre le había sonreído— agarró a Menta y la cocinó.

Al parecer su familia lo había sabido a la semana o al mes de la desaparición de su mascota. No pudieron hacer nada contra la mujer, porque ella se había ido de la cuidad con toda su familia. Los Kirkland acordaron no decirle ni una sola sílaba a Alice, sabiendo que ella rompería en llanto si se enteraba.

Alice pudo rememorar que cuando supo la verdad, algunas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y negó la posibilidad de ese final. Su vecina era una mujer amable y linda, de las típicas amas de casa que cuando te ven pasar te invitan galletas recién horneadas, la misma mujer que le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas en francés —ella era francesa— y que su mamá también la consideraba confiable y cortés. En realidad toda su familia le tenía un gran afecto hacia la francesa, puesto que la familia Kirkland en algunas ocasiones había pedido ciertas ayudas de parte de ella, y la mujer joven, hermosa y sonriente siempre había dicho que era un gusto dar la mano a sus vecinos. Alice le había llegado a admirar.

Pese a la seriedad de su hermano, Alice siguió negando, pero sus palabras comenzaron a salir como gritos y prontamente comenzó a llorar. Ella creyó que Brian le estaba mintiendo hasta que su familia castigo a su hermano, Scott y Roy lo pegaron por delator, y comenzaron a tratarla un poco mejor.

Pero el dato más curioso de ese suceso no fue que toda su familia se juntara para hacer algún bien a ella, sino que a partir de ese día cuando ella escuchaba algo que no era de su agrado ponía sus manos en las orejas, sacaba la lengua de manera de insulto y se iba. Como si no hubiera escuchado nada, como si en verdad no le importara.

Así que, cuando escuchó hablar de la dama de honor, ella hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano —sacó el dedo del medio a su hermano y a la zorra— y sin esperar más salió del cuarto.

Pudo escuchar una exaltación ofendida de la zorra, un gruñido de su hermano y como las otras conversaciones pararon una vez ella se fue. Con cierta certidumbre de los próximos movimientos de sus familiares, ella sin pensarlo mucho salió de la casa. Azotó la puerta con, quizás, demasiada fuerza.

Sin pensar en la lluvia y que muy posiblemente estuviera cometiendo la peor estupidez de todas, ella salió a la calle con tan solo una polera ancha, pantalones holgados y unos zapatos que no le ayudarían a sobrevivir a la tormenta. Pero con la ira y confusión rebalsando sus sentidos, no hizo caso al sentido común y siguió caminando.

Después de unas tres cuadras, supo que fue un error.

Comenzó a temblar y recordar cosas muy claves: Uno, no llevaba ni una moneda en su bolsillo, dos, la llave de su casa la dejó en la silla donde se sentaba, y tres, ella no estaba dispuesta a volver para al menos pedir abrigo.

Sentía que se iba a enfermar.

Sin ningún plan coherente por su mente, comenzó a divagar por los lugares. Intentó ir a una tienda para al menos esperar que la lluvia pase un poco y pueda moverse con más calma, sin embargo el encargado del lugar le indicó que iba a cerrar su negocio, así que ella se quedó en la calle, cerca de una sobresaliente para evitar acabar más empapada.

En ese momento recordó también que se había olvidado su celular. Gruñó.

Sin remedio se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus piernas en busca de algo de calor y se quitó los lentes. No tenía ningún plan para hacer. No quería volver a su hogar, de seguro al llegar le gritarían por su poco interés en ser la dama de honor. No podía ir al club con sus amigos, estaba muy lejos y al menos tardaría una hora a pie. No podía llamar a sus amigos para que la recojan. No podía hacer nada más que esperar que la lluvia pare y que su tiritar sea menos.

En ese momento pensó que todo era culpa de Scott o de su zorra. Si ellos no hubieran hablado de esa mierda ella hubiera sacado su paraguas, dinero, celular y su llave. Ahora mismo podría haber estado con sus amigos y pedir a los encargados el entrar a escenario —esa vez sí les permitirían… Esa vez…— tocar enfrente de todos. Enseñar que ellas podían tocar los instrumentos mejor que los hombres.

Pero no. No se pudo hacer nada.

Sus amigos se estarían preguntando por ella. Quizás Alfred se estaba volviendo loco llamando una y otra vez a su celular. Rogaba que ninguno de sus padres contestara o sus hermanos o… esa zorra.

Apostaba que si mañana los encontraba, le rogarían por una explicación. Ya podía imaginarse a un Alfred gritando y preocupado, a una Lucía viéndole si todo estaba en orden, Natasha prometiendo que mataría a quien sea que le hubiera intervenido ir al evento y a Valise preguntando qué había pasado.

Con tan solo con eso, dio una leve sonrisa.

Ella hubiera querido estar con ellos en ese momento.

Con la rabia volviendo a ella, apretó la mandíbula y clavo sus uñas en los brazos. ¿Por qué su hermano estaba tomando esa decisión justo ese día? ¿Por qué con esa mujer horripilante? ¿Por qué parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra?

Quería a Scott, era el hermano que más quería, pese a que más de una vez le había golpeado por «x» o _«_ _z_ _»_ razón. Así que la primera vez que vio a la zorra —colgando del brazo de su hermano— con una sonrisa en su rostro, su absurdo maquillaje ampuloso y sus ropas caras, ella dio un gruñido. Desvió la vista y quiso cruzar a otro lugar, sin embargo su hermano que la había visto le llamó la atención.

 _«_ _Alice —le Había dicho— hermana, quiero presentarte a alguien_ _»._

Scott nunca supo o quiso reconocer el poco interés que su hermana mostró por la mujer francesa, tampoco parecía apto para darse cuenta que Alice fruncía el ceño cada que ella aparecía, empero esa vez Alice la vio de pies a cabeza —mirada despectiva— y, por un segundo, la recordó _. Françoise_ _Bonnefoy_ , la prima de la niña que cuidaba Sakura. La mujer que hace mucho tiempo la había visto, ahora volvía a escena como la novia de su hermano.

En ese momento vio la cabeza de la zorra para confirmar si tenía esa tonta tiara, cosa que no había, pero ella supuso que tan solo era una excepción. Desde ese momento Alice no pudo bajarle de tonta y cuadrada. No podía decirle otra cosa que no sea un insulto.

Ahora esa maldita estaría en su familia.

Alice se acomodó mejor en su posición, comenzaba a temer que llovería toda la noche, y si era así ella no sabía que debería hacer. ¿Dormir en esa esquina?

Maldecía de nuevo a su hermano. Si él no hubiera escogido a esa maldita, si… ¡Por qué ella debería ser la dama de honor! Apostaba que esa mujer al menos tendría una amiga. ¡Que le den a ella ese puesto! Alice no quería siquiera estar en ese tonto evento.

Rogaba que por su actitud, Scott cambiara de opción. Ella no quería y nadie la obligaría. Nadie podía hacerlo, nadie.

Al pasar dos o quizás tres horas, la lluvia paró. Sin embargo Alice no se dio cuenta de ese hecho, ya que quedó totalmente dormida cual vagabunda.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Me dio cierta pena Alice. Ahora parece una vagabundita, jajajaja.

En fin, quiero decir que el comienzo me costó un ojo de la cara, en serio. No sabía cómo comenzar, tanto así que tengo dos o tres versiones simplemente del comienzo. Y quiero decir que en realidad este capítulo tenía que ser más feliz para mi pobre Alice, tenía que debutar y olvidarse de sus problemas. Además se debía ver la relación que ella tenía con su banda, pero… mira pues, el conejo de verdad trae mala suerte, porque fue así como acabó este capítulo.

De igual manera espero que les guste.

…Ah, sí, algunas notitas: 

**_Escocia:_** Scott Kirkland.

 ** _Wales:_** Roy Kirkland.

 ** _Irlanda del Sur:_** Bryan Kirkland.

 ** _Irlanda del Norte:_** Jhon Kirkland.

Y sí, Japón es mujer. Noruega y Rumanía también.

¡Espero leerles pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Despertar**

* * *

—Y… dime ¿Hasta cuándo crees que me seguiré creyendo que duermes? —Murmuró, no, ronroneó cerca de su oído.

La molestia que sintió fue por ser interrumpida en medio de un recuerdo y no porque hubiera sido descubierta su acción falsa; gruñó por lo bajo, teniendo aún los ojos cerrados. Sabía que la _víbora_ —siempre presumida— quería ser vista en ese momento y Alice negaba a darle el gusto. Así que el silencio abundó por unos seis segundos —ella los contaba, cada uno de ellos, esperando una respuesta o un alejamiento—, pero después la maldita _víbora_ le besó lóbulo, haciéndola gemir.

Françoise, aún más divertida, mordió levemente la parte más sensible del oído, mientras que una mano se arrastraba hacía la mejilla de Alice. La maldición volvió a hacer efecto, logrando que la británica quedara totalmente sin voluntad para alejarla. Aunque ocurrió algo peor aún, Alice se encontró disfrutando esos momentos. Siempre lo hacía, pese a vociferar odiarlos…

Esa sensación cálida —que siempre era así, si es que no recordaba otros factores— que iba quedándose en ella, desapareció una vez que la _víbora_ se alejó, la mano en la mejilla se deslizó hasta sus cabellos, y suavemente dejó un beso venenoso en su frente.

—¿Cuál es el motivo para fingir dormir? ¿O acaso es un juego que te excita?

Perdiendo toda la cordura que aún le quedaba, ella abrió un poco los ojos a la par que fruncía el ceño. Ahí la vio. La _víbora_ tenía su pelo castaño desordenado, sonrisa en labios, y los ojos color mar tan profundamente concentrados en ella. Por un momento quiso volver a atraer, plantarle un beso y mandar al diablo a todo lo pensando. Pero en el segundo antes de hacer eso, su mente volvió a funcionar y le susurró el pasado. Sobre todo la ocasión de su enfermedad causada por la _víbora,_ aquella que se desarrolló por estar durmiendo en la calle gracias una desagradable noticia; situación que hubiera acabado peor si es que no tuviera amigos preocupados que se dieron el tiempo en buscarla.

Su cabeza giró en ese pensamiento, dándole de nueva cuenta las emociones antiguas y las presentes. De pronto sintió un punzar en todas las partes que la _víbora_ había tocado hace poco, su estómago se revolvió y sintió tantas ganas de dar un fin a esto. 

—Estaba esperando a que te salgas del cuarto.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para revisar mi cuarto mientras yo me iba?

Una sonrisa nació de sus labios de la maldita francesa. Su acento era tan petulante, tan grosero. Odiaba su estúpido idioma francés. Sin embargo Alice que ya había escuchado y aceptado esa horripilante voz tantas veces, solo quedó de brazos cruzados sin demostrar algún cambió en su carácter.

—No hay nada en esta habitación que me llame la atención.

—Yo sé que hay algo que te llama la atención.

—No hay nada —devolvió la mirada fija a ella— Nada.

La _víbora_ suspiró ofendida y su sonrisa murió para transformarse en un puchero. Alice la maldijo en su mente, puesto que recordó como ella siempre había sido vulnerable a esa tonta expresión. Desde que la vio, siempre —siempre— la contemplaba y la decía hermosa; nada de eso importaba verdaderamente, pero cuando supo que se iba a casar con su hermano sintió una molesta por la _víbora, (la zorra, la perra, rana…)_ por su hermano y por ella. Ahora, donde todo iba a terminar, su mente tan solo giraba en las partes más tontas de lo que sea que tenía con la francesa y muchas veces se trancaba en la añoranza que tuvo por tanto tiempo, el deseo de tocarla y que ella fuera suya.

La mano de Françoise huyó del contacto con el rostro de Alice, la francesa parecía por fin dispuesta a irse. Esto era una victoria para Alice, pero en vez de suspirar triunfante, se sintió molesta por la ida casi indiferente que le daba. Aun creyéndola hermosa, aun maldiciéndola por perra, evitó su huida y la atrajo hacía sí misma para robarle un beso. No pensó en nada al hacer el acto, pero en medio de este se dio la excusa de dar a la rana un último beso.

Comenzó con un simple roce de labios, pero fue ella misma la que profundizo el beso y la atrajo más cerca. Alice quiso pensar que toda la locura ocurrida en tantos años se debía tan solo a algún tipo de droga, sí, una sustancia que la víbora la entregada día tras día, sin que se dé cuenta se había vuelto adicta. A ello atribuía cada una de sus acciones, reacciones y palabras tontas, carentes de sentido y llenas de anhelos imposibles. Al pensar en eso, Alice, siempre la culpaba de todas las situaciones donde se encontraron, del dilema interno y las mentiras que tuvo que dar. Ahora no era diferente; al saber que ella sonreía en medio del tacto, supo de nuevo que esa mujer era una arrogante que no le importaba jugar con los demás.

Françoise se separó de ella por un momento, aún campante le susurró.

—Ah, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños número veintisiete, Alice.

Se sumergió en esas palabras, dejando su mente en blanco. Alice había perdido el sentido del tiempo y a ello vino la gran incertidumbre que si lo dicho era cierto. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar o responder, puesto que la castaña, como siempre, opuso el hecho de estar tan pensativa y volvió a unir labios; con movimientos más bruscos y deseos. Alice se dejó llevar.

Tanto la mente de la francesa como la de la británica, estaban demasiados ocupadas en pensamientos presentes, promesas pasadas y suaves posibilidades futuras, que no se dieron cuenta de varias cosas: uno, ambas seguían completamente desnudas en la cama, besándose y con ciertas manos traviesas vagando en el cuerpo de la otra; dos, un celular vibraba en algún lugar del cuarto, los pasos resonaban a poco metros de la puerta y las voces conocidas que resonaban cerca.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Tarde mucho, lo sé, en este capítulo, pero la verdad es que daba millones de giros a esta parte. En fin, quiero aclarar que ahora van a venir como tres capítulos narrados por Françoise, luego quizás vuelva Alice. En fin, aquí está la verdadera trama del presente —del pasado, tiene otra trama diferente— y también se ve la estructura del fic, que es un salto entre su presente y su pasado. Espero que no los confunda tanto.

En fin, ojala les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Verde**

* * *

 _Las paredes eran de color verde._

 _Ella sabía muy bien como era los muros de su habitación, ya que cuando compraron la casa ella decidió casi todos los colores que iba a tener, pero ese pigmento en específico fue el que más deseo. Su marido no estaba muy acuerdo con esa pintura, así que presentó la pregunta del por qué tanto gusto. Françoise en ese pleno instante no tuvo una respuesta clara, así que tras meditarlo unos segundos dio una sonrisa grande —y en su mente se iban dibujando unos ojos con tono salvaje—, besó su esposo y le dijo:_ _«Es por tus ojos». Scott no hizo más preguntas y fue él que pintó el cuarto matrimonial, su esposa se ocupó de buscar el mejor color posible. Sucedió que su habitación tuviera ese color. Su marido cada vez que veía las paredes sonreía, al igual que Françoise, sin embargo su amante, la primera vez que lo vio, tuvo una reacción muy diferente._

 _Alice entró al cuarto con la mirada concentrada en otra cosa, mente nublada por la lujuria, pero al momento donde ella se designó a pasar una mirada por el cuarto —labor que muy pocas veces hacia—_ _quedó varada en ese color. Lo contempló por unos interminables minutos, perdiendo así las acciones que se esperaban de ella. Françoise la observó con curiosidad y algo de sorna, pero con la excitación casi explotándole, no quiso hacer algún comentario al respecto. Hizo que los ojos de Alice volvieran a estar fijos en ella y continuaron haciendo la diversión extramatrimonial. En el momento que se saciaron las necesidades fue cuando esa pregunta nació:_

 _—¿Te gusta el color de las paredes?_

 _Alice se negó a responder aun tendida en la cama sin ganas de moverse, la francesa hizo un puchero molesta por ser ignorada. Se acercó a ella, volviendo a unir cuerpos y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla volvió a reiterar._

 _—Te estoy hablando._

 _—Pues, me parece algo apropiado para ti, rana. Es tu color._

 _Alice dio una leve risa, cuando vio su reloj y casi al momento comenzaba pararse de la cama. Françoise siguió echada, con una sonrisa que no fue robada pese al insulto, y tan solo contempló como la mujer delgada se iba vistiendo con sus prendas tan masculinas. Camisa a cuadros, chaleco negro, sombrero, sus pantalones algo ajustados teniendo un cinturón para evitar ser bajados. El estilo de Alice siempre fue tan masculino, al menos con el tiempo se había adaptado a su cuerpo y no como antes asaltando el ropero de sus hermanos. Cuando se ponía las medias y consiguientemente los botines, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su ida rápida —tal cual ratero— que siempre daba y que, de nuevo, ella no deseaba tan solo verla irse. No le gustaba que después de tener sexo la otra persona tan solo se fuera, de alguna manera le hacía sentir usada. Alice sabía eso, pero poco le importaba._

 _Antes que se pusiera el último botín, ella ronroneó desde las mantas:_

 _—Más bien este color es como tus ojos._

 _—O los de mi hermano._

 _—De Scott son más picaros, un poco más claros. Los tuyos, sin embargo, son más salvajes._

 _Alice amarró bien el zapato que le quedaba, lista para partir. Ni siquiera volteo a verla._

 _—Me pregunto qué dirá Scott cuando se entere de eso._

 _—Nunca lo sabrá. Es un secreto que solo comparto contigo._

 _Ella dio un leve gruñido, luego una suave risa. Ahí le dirigió la mirada y caminó hacia su dirección. Esperándola, Françoise agrandó la sonrisa y estuvo muy dispuesta a extender los brazos para atraparla de nuevo en la cama, empero la británica en el último momento desvió el paso y tomó los lentes que yacían en la mesita de noche. Se los puso con sutileza, viendo que no estuvieras sucios y luego tomó la bufanda que estaba botada en el piso._

 _—Estas muy confiada que nunca nos descubrirán, pero… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en qué harías si Scott lo sabe?_

 _—No, estoy segura nunca lo sabrá, después de todo estamos tanto tiempo juntas… ¿Por qué ahora?_

 _Alice botó un suspiro, mientras se iba poniendo la prenda de tela en el cuello._

 _—Entonces cubre bien esas marcas que hay en tu cuello, con lo confiada que eres vas a ser más descuidada y tonta. Yo no quiero que mi hermano lo sepa, así que deja de hacer cosas como pintar la pared porque te recuerdan a mis ojos, no seas cursi._

 _—No soy descuidada, sé lo que debo hacer._

 _—Claro… —Rodó los ojos— con la práctica que tienes…_

 _Ahí Françoise frunció el ceño._

 _—¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

 _—Sabes a lo que quiero llegar, rana. Apuesto que yo no soy tu única amante —el celular de ella vibró, en el mismo momento que la francesa quiso responder ofendida por el comentario— Me tengo que ir._

 _Dicho eso, su amante salió del cuarto. Françoise resopló molesta por aquello, la británica siempre sabía cómo quitarle la diversión al asunto y hacerla enojar en el proceso. Resopló molesta mientras se cubría con las mantas y decidía dormitar por un momento. Antes de poder dormir seguía protestando el hecho que Alice sea tan aburrida ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en si les descubrían? Lo que sea que tenían Alice y Françoise ya era más una realidad que un tema tabú. Por eso sabía que podría mantenerlo para siempre. Alice, pese a sus reclamos, siempre venía y Scott jamás sospechaba._

 _Ella podría mantener esto hasta cuando ella deseara. Ella podría…_

Ella no…

En el momento en que la puerta fue abierta, Françoise tan solo pensó en esa pregunta de Alice, ¿Qué harías si Scott lo sabe?, jamás lo pensó, porque aseguraba que nunca lo sabría, pero… en la fracción de segundo que trascurrió sus ojos —entre su amante y la puerta rechinando al abrir— el susurró de esa incógnita salió a la luz, llegándole a ahogarle. Por desgracia sus reflejos no fueron tan buenos como la mujer de pelo corto, ya que Alice al escuchar el ruido directamente volteó la mirada —haciendo que sus cabellos le tapen la cara—, mientras que ella vio los orbes verdes de su marido. Ahí odio a la ventana que dejó abierta, puesto que esta estaba haciendo que la luz de la tarde pueda alumbrar con malicia cada punto del cuarto.

Mientras la mueca de sorpresa se iba dibujando en la cara de Scott —y, de manera casi igual, la rabia creciente se iba reflejando— Françoise decidió apartar la mirada. Ella temblaba, al igual que su amante debajo de ella. Pero fue un error, uno grande, el posar su vista en la pared, cosa que hizo sentirse más culpable —con un nudo en la garganta que la asfixiaba— y… El silencio mortificador del cuarto se rompió cuando el único hombre en la habitación hizo un sonido ronco con la garganta.

Las chicas se asustaron por el repentino ruido, sin embargo antes que las palabras cargadas de preguntas estuvieron por sonar, hubo voces que detuvieron la ira y confusión expresada.

—¿Qué pasa tío Scott? ¿Por qué te quedas en la puerta?

Scott no había entrado al cuarto, había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta observando con total sorpresa; así que al escuchar las voces de unos infantes quiso cerrar el pórtico y tapar ese desagradable espectáculo visto.

—Ah, no, por nada. Parece que… —dio otro vistazo a su mujer, mientras salió de manera lenta del cuarto— tu tía no está aquí.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta, con tanta fuerza que a ellas les pareció que retumbaron las paredes —los malditos muros— y luego, ambas féminas quedaron en mutismo total. Solo pudieron escuchar como tres niños hablaban y daban preguntas a Scott, cosa que el cortó rápidamente con una promesa de ir al parque y comprar helado. Los infantes aceptaron de inmediato y salieron de la vivienda en cuestión de minutos. Antes que los nervios pudieran calmarse, el celular de Françoise vibró, dando a conocer un mensaje de su marido; donde indicaba que debería irse o vestir lo más rápido posible, que los hijos de Roy se quedarían a dormir y, después de ello, quería hablar con ella.

Ante tal sentencia, la francesa tembló aún más y sintió verdadero miedo. Notaba como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse con lágrimas que negaba dejar salir. Ante su debilidad intento apoyarse en la otra chica, que se había quedado callada. Al momento de dirigir su mirada a ella, notó como ella daba un largo y tenso suspiro.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Alice nunca era conocida por sus palabras suaves y consoladoras, ella era brusca llegando al punto sin rodeos. Françoise siempre le había desagrado esa severidad con la que emitía un juicio o una pregunta, pero en un momento tan desagradable como era ese, las simples palabras soltadas con indiferencia y sin algún toque suave, llegaron a molestarla demasiado. Frunció levemente el ceño, mientras que Alice le devolvía la mirada. Por un segundo ella creyó ver sus ojos brillar, empero tan nerviosa como estaba nunca supo si lo visto era cierto o una suposición errónea.

La francesa no respondió de inmediato, siendo que pensaba que estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa como para poder formular palabra alguna. Al momento donde emitió sonido, se dio cuenta que no tenía ese nudo en la garganta que creía tener, pero si se escuchaba como alguien conteniendo las lágrimas por soltar.

—No le tomas importancia, ¿Verdad?

Ella apretó los labios antes de contestar.

—Claro que lo hago. Yo… ya sabes que jamás quise que se enterara. Tan solo…

El silencio de nuevo abundó. Ante el mutismo Françoise supuso que su amante estaba tan perdida como ella, para dar una solución a este lío. Françoise tan solo suspiraba sin ganas de enfrentar lo pasado, queriendo creer que era tan solo una horrenda pesadilla que pronto acababa; Alice, por otra parte, de a poco iba frunciendo el ceño. La que rompió ese círculo de pensamientos malos fue la francesa, que tan solo pronunció un miedo.

—Scott me va a matar.

—Bueno, todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿Qué?

—Me dijiste que ellos no estaban, que llegarían en días. Eres una maldita mentirosa.

—Él me dijo que estaría recién el miércoles. —Frunció el ceño.— Yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

—Ah, sí, claro. Entonces es mejor decirle a Scott que hoy recién es viernes y que mejor vuelva el miércoles. ¿Te parece?

—Alice, no es momento de usar tu insulso sarcasmo. Siquiera hay motivo para eso.

—Lo hay. Todo es tu culpa y…

—¿Y qué? Tú también estas involucrada, además este es un juego de dos querida, ambas acabamos jodidas ahora.

Alice frunció densamente el ceño mientras daba una mirada al cuarto, recorría cada parte y… se detenía largos minutos en las paredes. Françoise siquiera sabía qué debería hacer, qué cosas decirle a Scott… Por donde comenzar a resolver este lío. Estaba tan perdida en la confusión que comenzaba a sentir una bruma inmensa, llegando a tener un caos interno del que solo logró salir al tocar el hombro desnudo de su amante. Esta al sentir el contacto se estremeció. Fue tan solo un movimiento brusco de su cuerpo, sin embargo ese acto era extraño en ella y aun sabiendo que este silencio era poco habitual, no quiso decir nada al respecto, puesto que en ese momento solo importaba la situación actual.

—Alice… ¿Me vas a hablar o no?

No hubo una respuesta, al menos no una verbal, puesto que en ese momento la rubia de pelo corto se movió entre las frazadas; logró salir la cama, pese a tener un peso sobre sí. Bonnefoy, —o, desde que se casó, la señora Kirkland— tan solo la vio escabullirse al piso, se fijó en su desnudez, empero no miró sus ojos aun sin gafas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya…

—¿Te escapas? Eres una maldita cobarde. ¡Me vas a dejar sola, para solucionar este problema!

Alice suspiró, se acercó a ella de nuevo, agarró su barbilla y la hizo que la viera. Pese a la cercanía, Françoise no vio los ojos verdes de Alice, no los observó para ver lo que en verdad reflejaban y, ese, fue un error. Al momento de ese acercamiento, y ante el miedo, la francesa sin evitarlo lloró, desconsolada y asustada. Sin decir palabra, la otra le iba limpiando las lágrimas y le dio un abrazo rápido, para hacer que ella se calmase.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —gimió entre sollozos.

—Me debería ir, deberías vestirte. —Le susurró en el oído, su cara sin ser vista.— Debes calmarte. Cuando vuelva, actúa normal. Luego, pídele perdón… Dile que jamás volverá a suceder. Intenta convencerle. Después de todo este es mi adiós ¿Recuerdas?

Sus palabras no revelaron más que una pieza de una realidad: Ella debía afrontarlo sola. Eso es lo que temía, eso no lo quería. Sin embargo Alice decidió alejarse, para vestirse e irse para siempre de esa casa y… quizás jamás volver. En ese momento pensó que su hermano la golpearía, su familia la maldeciría hasta el final y ella quedaría sola con su grupo —cosa que, pese a sonar bien, al final no lo era—. Françoise también pensó un poco en ello. En la soledad que ambas tendrían por este descuido.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Este episodio salió más largo de lo que pensaba, pero bueno. Françoise tenía muchas cosas que decir y… ¡Aleluya! Este es el primer capítulo del cual no tengo miles de versiones, bravo, solo que… ahora tengo dos o tres finales. Parece que con mi querida gala lo que me cuesta no es comenzar, sino terminar. Ella debería dejar de hablar tanto.

En fin, oh, joder, este es medio un regalo para mi hermana. Ya es tarde, lo sé, pero igual. Feliz cumpleaños Marcia.

De igual forma, con esto quiero que vean la perspectiva Françoise, la cual es medio rara, si es que ven bien. A veces pienso que ella es mala…, jajaja, nah, en este fic tan solo hay un víctima —o al menos uno del que siempre voy a mencionar— y esa deberán saber ustedes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soledad**

* * *

Habían pasado unos largos e interminables minutos, de los cuales ella tan solo contempló las paredes, la ventana y analizó con lenta tortura la situación dada, aunque, la verdad, su mente aún perturbada se desvió de ese tema en más de una ocasión. Cuando veía los muros recordaba el problema, cuando veía la luz de la tarde sentía que podía ver a Alice de nuevo; dándole vuelta de nuevo al lío. Empero, cuando ella contemplaba todo el cuarto se encontraba con algo aún peor, hallaba la soledad.

Françoise siempre odió estar sola. Aun cuando era tan solo una niña pequeña y tenía a muchas personas dentro de la casa. Era un miedo tonto, que venía con el simple hecho de no encontrarse con alguien en su cuarto. No importaba si es que había personas afuera de la habitación, si es que ella no los veía, entonces comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Siempre tuvo en su perspectiva que aquello era absurdo; en su niñez lo tomó como una necesidad de amistad, en su adolescencia como llamar la atención, pero ahora que estaba en la adultez supo que era un problema, uno que pese a saberlo malo, solo pudo intentar llenar ese vacío que sentía con personas. Ella se había bastado, con el pasar del tiempo, con amigos, amantes, novios, cualquier compañía habida y por haber. Jamás se avergonzó de eso.

Pero… cuando conoció a Scott, se encontró al fin saciada con esa hambruna que tenía, halló a alguien que le pudo dar cosas que nadie más pudo: una familia. Ella se había embriagado con la dulzura de su hogar, la cotidianidad que jamás tuvo y… Adoró a la tranquila casa Kirkland.

Si es que todo eso era destruido por… un descuido de ella, alguna misteriosa razón de Alice y lo que el karma quería…, Françoise sería arrebata de todo lo que siempre quiso, entonces ella… ella… Se hundiría sola —como nunca antes. Ya no habría ni amigos, ni amantes que le dieran apoyo ahora— en un abismo que detestaba y temía.

Françoise se negaba a dejar ir todo esto por un _desliz_ —aunque ese término estaba mal dicho, aquello dejó de ser una simple casualidad hace años— que sí, deseaba, pero no quería perder aquello que Scott le daba _(sin embargo…, en lo más adentró de su mente también gritaba que no quería alejarse de Alice)._ Y, aunque decidida a no perder su matrimonio, ella se encontraba varada en la decisión del qué hacer. No sabía cómo estaría de humor su marido o si es que le daría una nueva oportunidad.

Sentía tanto miedo de pensar que… toda su familia se perdería por eso, que comenzaba a tener escalofríos. Supuso que la situación no cambiaría —de ir y venir entre miedos, pensamientos incongruentes y al final no tener nada que le sirva— a menos que haga algo. Sin tener otra idea que tomar una ducha, se levantó de su cama con cautela, como si temerosa esperara que alguien la encontrara. Jamás sintió el desencanto de mostrar piel; nunca se cohibió ante eso, pero ahora sintió un punzar por todas las partes que dejaba ver.

 _Esto es la culpa hace, te llena de miedos tontos y no te deja respirar en paz_ ; se decía ella con cierto desdén. No le gustaba pensar que ella merecía esta condena sola, puesto que jamás había movido un dedo para que todo esto continuara. Era culpa de Alice, de ella y de nadie más.

Ya en la regadera, abrió la pila para que el agua la mojara completa; fue ahí cuando cerró los ojos y se permitió tomar unos cuantos respiros, tener más ira o determinación que miedo. También comenzó a detenerse largos minutos en esas palabras que Scott le decía antes de conocer a la maldita egoísta de Alice.

Antes que Scott le presentara a Alice —el encuentro donde la cejona declaró el odio eterno que jamás creyó por completo y ese apodo que en cada cambiaba. Françoise lo recordaba con cierta melancolía, puesto que ella pasó de ser una _zorra_ a una _rana—_ siempre hablaba con estima, con cierto amor que ahora le dañaba el pecho. Pero, a veces, también negaba la cabeza ante ella y compartía lo confundido que se había encontrado tras el cambio brusco de su hermana.

—Un día ella tan solo llegó a mi casa y… tenía el pelo corto —declaró Scott, diciéndolo con cierta tristeza— Y no solo eso, asaltó mi armario: llevaba puesta mi ropa. Mi mamá casi muere, pues ella salió temprano de casa para ir a sus _clases_ , a esas horas aún tenía su pelo largo, bien peinado y el traje que mi mamá le había regalado.

Ante esa afirmación Françoise levantó una ceja curiosa.

—¿Qué les dijo como explicación a eso?

—Nada, ni una sola palabra. Se encerró en su cuarto y no dijo ni pio. No la entiendo.

Puso una mano en la espalda de su —entonces— novio y le dio una leve sonrisa.

—Apuesto que pronto les dirá una explicación. ¿Hace cuánto que pasó eso?

—Dos semanas… quizás menos.

—¿Ves? Apuesto que está buscando las palabras para decirles o tan solo es una rebeldía momentánea. No hay por qué preocuparse.

Scott siempre sonreía después de ser escuchado y agradecía la comprensión que le daba. Más cuando se tratara de Alice, que siempre parecía ser la hermana favorita de su pareja. Por eso, cuando determinaron el casarse —aunque también antes, en menor medida— Françoise tenía como meta el llevarse bien con ella, como dé lugar.

Ahora esa meta parece un triste error, algo que jamás hubiera querido intentar. Ya que todo eso encadenó… Resopló, no valía recordar eso en este momento. Tenía que pensar en alguna solución, en algo que salvaría su vida como la conocía.

Apangando la ducha después de un momento, se puso una buena ropa y contuvo los nervios hasta que su marido llegó. Extrañamente Françoise sin saberlo hizo caso total a las palabras de su amante le dio antes de irse, ya que a la entrada recibió a Scott con una sonrisa, un beso en los labios —que este no correspondió de buena manera— y saludó a los pequeños que estaban detrás de él.

Tomó a la pequeña Melusina* entre sus brazos, la arrulló entre halagos y después de un gran beso en la mejilla, dejó a su pequeña hija en el suelo, para que vaya a jugar con sus primos. Mientras hacía todo eso su corazón se iba calmando, poco a poco se sentía un poco más animada, algo más confiada.

Scott veía cada uno de sus movimientos con cautela, dando a veces ceños fruncidos poco disimulados, apretando los puños cuando desconfiaba de algún pasó. Pero pese a ese temblor aún en sus piernas, ella sonrió todo el rato y en cierto momento se acercó a su esposo y le susurró: _"Deja esa cara, pronto los niños se dormirán pronto, han estado corriendo todo el día. Y luego… podemos hablar"._

* * *

Melusina*, pese a que este nombre parece hasta feo —al menos para mí, yo creo- quise ponerlo por… simple capricho, la verdad es que cuando leí de sirenas –mi hermana me hizo de leer de eso hace un tiempo, por un fic que ella quiere hacer sobre ese tema— vi que esta leyenda de la sirena Melusina es de Francia, que es la hija de una francesa con un escoses… no lo sé, pero creo que es muy importante ese dato, jajaja.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

En fin, aquí hay un pequeño Bum, ya que, joder ¿Hijos? ¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Por qué me quiero joder tanto la vida? A saber, a saber, jajaja. En realidad la entrada de la hija de Françoise está planeada desde el primer momento, en el prólogo nuestra querida rana dice "No estarán en días, cher, deja de preocuparte", es decir, todo lo que ella dice en es plural. ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de eso?

Bueno, como esa, desde esta parte estoy algo perdida, sé cómo va a continuar la parte de Françoise, es decir, el próximo episodio es el último que ella narra —por ahora…— luego se verá a alguien que, uh, nadie se lo esperaba. Ni tú, lector recurrente que piensa que lo sabe, aja, ni tú. Jajajaja.

Como sea, espero que les guste. Este episodio no tuve ningún problema en el empezar, pero luego desvaríe en el _a qué quería llegar…_

Espero que no tenga muchos errores, espero que les guste, y… blablablá, las típicas cosas que los fanficquer dicen.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Calma antes de la tormenta**

* * *

 _Ante toda lógica, lo que salió de la boca de su prometido, debería de ser algo esperado:_

 _—Quiero que seas nuestra dama de honor._

 _Dicho eso, Françoise intentó añadir una sonrisa que era más por cortesía que sincera. La francesa no quería verse como una mala persona en frente de los padres de Scott, por ello reprimió el gruñido que cada vez daba al oír esas palabras:_ _«Alice será nuestra dama de honor». Si es que lo hubiera podido evitar —lo intentó, en verdad que lo intentó— lo hubiera hecho, pero desgraciadamente ella carecía de amigas y… su pareja adoraba a su hermanita rebelde._

 _Pero pese a todo, Françoise quería encontrarle el punto bueno. Quería pensar que si Alice fuera la dama de honor entonces podría juntarse más con ella y… quizás podrían llevarse bien. Empero la esperanza de tal hecho fue rota, una vez vio la cara de la pequeña Kirkland._

 _Alice abrió los ojos de manera de sorpresa, y fijó sus orbes hacía la francesa. Parecía que preguntaba el por qué de este hecho, sin que su mente pueda dar una respuesta lógica a ello. Su expresión —Françoise lo aseguraba— demostraba confusión, pero también molestia. Rápidamente dejó de verla, apretó los puños y… luego le mostró el dedo del medio. «Ella es tan infantil…», recordaba haber pensado con ira._

 _La pequeña Alice, de tan solo veinte años, salió de la vivienda de sus padres, azotando puertas como si aún fuera una adolecente rebelde. Françoise pensó en ese mismo momento que odiaba a los niños y que, si es que pudiera evitarlo, jamás los tendría._

 _Frunció el ceño como reflejo, hasta estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla para que al menos niegue o acepte ser la maldita dama de honor. Pero cada acción pensada fue suspendida cuando los señores Kirkland resoplaron en forma de protesta._

 _—No sé qué le pasa este último —Gruñó el señor David._

 _—Disculpadla, de seguro que ella no escuchó bien._

 _Françoise quería ser vista, por los padres de Scott, como una buena mujer. Le agradaba el hogar de su pareja y quería pertenecer a ella, por ello ante la excusa de su madre, tan solo sonrió de manera recatada._

 _—Oh, quizás, con la lluvia que hay fuera… —se cortó en medio de las palabras, dándose cuenta de un hecho._

 _Françoise sabía muy bien que lo que iba decir a continuación era algo que en realidad no le importaba, es más, pensaba que la tonta de Alice se lo merecía por caprichosa, pero… deseaba ser una persona buena, lo suficientemente buena para encajar. Quería que la familia Kirkland le abriera los brazos, dispuestos a meterla dentro de ese pedacito de vida. No le importaba en lo más mínimo esa niña, pero si es que les hacía parecer a los demás que sí, sería suficiente para que la quieran más. Porque sabía, y muy bien, que todos en esa casa apreciaban a Alice, pese a ser un dolor de cabeza. Es por eso que dijo:_

 _— ¿Alice salió tan desabrigada?_

 _Sus familiares no comprendieron de inmediato, pero cuando captaron fueron a revisar que al menos se hubiera llevado el paraguas. Françoise en todo el trayecto de búsqueda y llamadas a un celular que estaba en casa, se comportó asustada y verdaderamente preocupada por Alice. Pero la verdad es que a ella no le importaba Alice, le era relevante cómo es que la verían, cómo podrían aceptarla en ese mundito que ella siempre deseó tener._

 _Frustrados al no poder encontrarla y sin saber a dónde se había ido —Brian y Jhon habían ido a buscarla, pero no encontraron nada—, decidieron llamar a sus amigos, o mejor dicho al «novio» de Alice. Por ese momento todos en esa casa pensaban que Alfred Jonnes era el novio de Alice, puesto que él siempre le iba a recoger y hasta la misma Alice aceptó estar en una relación con él._

 _Por ello, cuando ella habló —porque fue a ella quien se le ocurrió la idea de llamarlo— con él, notó algo extraño._

 _—¿Quién?_

 _—¿Cómo que quién? ¡Tu novia está caminando sola, sin dinero ni celular en esta lluvia!_

 _—…Por eso, ¿quién?_

 _—Alice, tu novia._

 _—Alice… ah, ¡ah, Alice! ¿Se perdió?_

 _Ella resopló ya de mal humor._

 _—Sí, se perdió. Ahora deja de ser un despreocupado y ve a buscar a tu pareja._

 _Jonnes hizo un leve sonido de desagrado ante la última parte, pero afirmó que lo haría y colgó. Françoise no sabía si Alice tenía un pésimo novio o si a ella le gustaban así de idiotas. Pero pese a la desconfianza, dejó el celular en su lugar y fue a la habitación donde estaban los Kirkland e informó que su novio la iría a buscar. Se pudo notar la gran calma después de ello._

 _Una vez acabado el alboroto, Françoise se dio cuenta de la hora. Ya habían pasado de las once de la noche y la verdad ella no quería abusar de la generosidad de la familia de su prometido. Ante ese hecho indicó que ya debería irse a casa. El solo pronunciar aquello hizo que todos los Kirkland negaran de inmediato._

 _Nadie podía asegurar cuánto duraría la lluvia, por ello botar a la tan considerada mujer sería casi un pecado. Por ello le invitaron a quedarse a dormir. Françoise sin saber cómo librarse de eso sin parecer maleducada, aceptó. Lo malo comenzó cuando se dio cuenta que la casa de los Kirkland era pequeña. Solo contaba con cuatro habitaciones, una era de los señores Kirkland, otra de los gemelos, después venía la de Scott, la de Roy y… la de Alice. Tanto el señor David como la señora Bonnie, no quisieron imaginar que su hijo duerma con su prometida antes de la boda, así que la única habitación viable era… la de Alice._

 _—¿No se enojara la pequeña Alice al saber que estoy en su cuarto?_

 _Eso dijo Bonnefoy, para salvarse de dormir en un cuarto tan desordenado y de mal gusto. Sin embargo la señora Bonnie sonrió de manera de complicidad._

 _—Apuesto que ella no va a llegar a dormir. Alice no se molestara si no se entera ¿Verdad?_

 _Françoise no pudo decir ni una sola palabra más en contra. La madre de Scott era una mujer mayor, que había tenido cuatro partos naturales. Su prometido más de una vez le había comentado que su madre era antes de buen cuerpo, pero después de los gemelos, la figura se ensanchó de forma poco atractiva, empero, pese a eso, Françoise no la veía tan maltrecha por los años. A veces, si la veías bien, se podía ver la infantilidad en sus actos y sus sonrisas eran tan cálidas como un abrazo. Ante ello, fue fácil quererla rápido y también fue sencillo perder la habilidad de negarse ante las peticiones de esa mujer._

 _Fue así como acabó acostada en esa cama, mientras intentaba ver el cuarto entero a causa de un inoportuno insomnio. Cuando sus ojos rondaron las paredes, por un momento pudo observar dibujos de hadas que intentaron ser matadas por brochas, y este dato le hizo suspirar risas, mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo._

* * *

El son era de niños jugando, mientras el leve sonido del noticiero flotaba con un ritmo tranquilo. Sus nervios, poco a poco, se iban relajando y así ella dejaba su pensar asustado. Sin embargo el ambiente adormecedor no daba sus resultados en su marido.

Melusina y los hijos de Roy eran la perfecta excusa para evitar una discusión apresurada, puesto que Scott por propia experiencia, sabía lo horrible que era ver a los padres pelear. Así que contuvo su molestia dentro, pero expresada fácilmente con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Era como un perro mostrando los dientes, pero aún sin atacar.

Françoise no era tonta, sabía que esta pausa y calma repentina podría resultar en un desastre peor. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Ya que el pensamiento de Scott —por su semblante— no se desviaba de la escena vista hace poco. Cuando su marido la había encontrado a ella, encima de otra mujer. Algo ansiosa, Françoise rogó al Dios del cual no creía, para que no haya reconocido a Alice. Al menos ese consuelo le podría dar algún ser místico.

Era de esperar que también en la cabeza de Françoise no se despegara de esa situación. Sentía cada punto de su piel tensa, pero con la mente concentrada en alguna forma de ganar. No quería perder a los Kirkland, a la comodidad que había ganado por tantos años. Nadie le iba a quitar esta estabilidad.

Así que con la idea de victoria, ella continuó viendo la televisión sin entender nada de lo que decían. Por un momento se le pasó a la mente cuestionar su suerte y apostar que Scott no resistiría más de diez minutos callado. Y quizás hubiera sido así, puesto que los ojos verdes de su marido la vieron por unos largos minutos y después de un momento, abrió la boca dispuesto a vociferar. Ante el miedo ella cerró los ojos y apretó el control remoto que se hallaba en sus manos.

Gracias a un botón apretado, el noticiero pasó a ser un canal local donde repentinamente exclamó: _«Y, con ustedes, la banda más nueva: Batracotoxina, con su canción…»_.

Scott cerró la boca, y vio el canal con orgullo y felicidad. Melusina, Bruce y Edwin dejaron sus juegos y corrieron a ver la televisión —que tenía, al parecer, un volumen demasiado alto—. Françoise debió de agradecer a su suerte, puesto que la voz de Alice le había salvado de un enfrentamiento directo, pero ella al escuchar la melodía y ver como en el vídeo ella mostraba una sonrisa confiada al aire, tan solo pudo pensar: _«¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?»_

Los niños intentaron cantar con su tía, pero ante la discordancia Scott decidió seguirlos con el ritmo de su pie. La canción pareció tortuosamente eterna. Pero al acabar los niños preguntaron de cómo estaría su tía y que si pudieran cantarles algo a ellos. Scott no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas, pues observando a su mujer levanta una ceja y casi mostrando su enojo, preguntó:

—¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Yo… —Françoise se tocó la cara, mientras pestañeaba repetidas veces— Lo siento, lo siento tanto Scott


End file.
